


The Best Christmas Ever

by chasingcarsanddreams



Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingcarsanddreams/pseuds/chasingcarsanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Hogwarts, Jack Frost has to show his friends the true meaning of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for itsaskhiccunzel! This was made for the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons secret santa.

It was another snowy day at Hogwarts, white wisps flurrying through the open corridors as students rushed to find warmth inside. All but one, that is.

                Jack Frost let out a howl as he flew through the air on gusts of icy wind, his broomstick slicing through the cold. He shouted incantations to throw snowballs at unsuspecting students, to form gigantic icicles hanging from the towers, to build an army of snowmen in the courtyard, complete with pine swords and mustaches of holly. He magicked the snow to the floor of the hallway, sending passersby slipping and sliding while he sledded down, whooping and hollering, his green and silver scarf flapping behind him.

                His fun, however, was interrupted abruptly by a wall of dark, and he came to a jarring stop, splayed out on the snow with his broomstick still clutched in his hand. He opened his eyes to a sight most unpleasant and groaned, readying himself to be reprimanded.

                “So, Professor, what’s my punishment this time?” he sighed, allowing a small smirk to show itself.

                Professor Pitch peered down his long, hooked nose, eyes flashing black and nostrils flaring, and said, “Oh, no punishment today, Frost.” Jack’s smirk fell from his face in confusion. “What? You don’t think I can be… _infected_ by the Christmas spirit?” Pitch stalked away, but, to Jack’s utter bewilderment, there did seem to be a bit of liveliness to his step.

                Jack let out the breath he had been holding in a bark of a laugh, enchanting a burst of snowflakes above his head in happiness.

                _This is going to be the best Christmas ever._

~*~

Jack sauntered into the library with his usual bravado, greeting the students he passed with winks and nods and fist bumps. He spotted his fellow Slytherin housemates, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, at a nearby table and approached them.

                “Wow, it must be a Christmas miracle!” Jack teased. “Ruffnut and Tuffnut… _reading_?”

                “Shut up, _Frost_.” Tuffnut rolled his eyes. “We’re looking up this totally awesome dragon that we want for a Snoggletog present. It’s called—”

                “It’s called a Hideous Zippleback and it has two heads and one of them breaths green gas and the other emits a spark and then they cause this massive explosion and it’s so horrifying!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

                “Uh…” Jack looked back and forth between the two of them warily. “Yeah, that sounds…cool.”

                “If we get it, I’ll let you take a ride on it with me,” Ruffnut said, lowering her eyelashes with a smirk.

                “Oh, uh, that w—”

                “No way, Ruffnut, there are only two heads, so only two people can ride at a time!” Tuffnut griped.

                “ _Exactly_ ,” Ruffnut replied, shooting a look at her brother and elbowing him hard in the side.

                “ _Ow!_ ” Tuffnut pulled one of Ruffnut’s braids, causing her to shriek and punch him in the stomach, which he answered with a kick to her shin.

                “Uh…” Jack hesitated while they continued hitting each other, “I guess I’ll see you guys around…” The twins didn’t answer. “Okay…later.”

                Jack left them to their brawling and walked to the corner of the library where his three best friends were sitting. Merida was at the table poring over some books, her mass of red curls illuminated by the desk light, while Rapunzel and Hiccup were snuggled in an armchair, each reading their own textbook within a sea of the girl’s golden hair.

                “Hey Mer, whatcha readin’?” Jack peered over Merida’s shoulder and poked his wand into the page in front of her, making it freeze under frost.

                “Jack, _stop_! I have to study this!” She wiped the ice away and continued her note-taking.

                “What do you mean? It’s Christmas break now! There’s no more studying until classes start again!”

                “Maybe for you, but I have some catching up to do. Since I can’t go back home to Scotland this year, I might as well use my time practically.”

                “Christmas isn’t about being _practical_! Mer, even _Pitch_ is looking happier! Guys, come on, back me up here!”

                Rapunzel and Hiccup looked up from their books to gaze at Jack. “I don’t know, Jack,” Rapunzel began. “Merida and I have never celebrated Christmas, so it’s not that special to us. Our studies are getting a bit more difficult this year, too…”

                “Yeah,” Hiccup chimed in. “I usually celebrate Snoggletog back at Berk, but since there’s an outbreak of fever, my dad doesn’t want me to come home. I’m just not really in the holiday spirit…”

                “I just miss my mum and dad,” Merida sighed. Rapunzel and Hiccup made sounds of agreement, and the former lay her head on the latter’s shoulder sadly. Jack looked around at the melancholy, dejected expressions of his friends and felt helpless to lift their spirits. But Jack Frost wasn’t one to give up easily, so he straightened up in a stance of determination and gripped his wand and broomstick tightly.

                “You know what? I’ll show you guys! This is going to be the best Christmas ever. I _promise_.”

~*~

“Thanks for helping me, Elsa. Are you sure you don’t have to be packing or something?”

                The snow queen removed her blue and bronze scarf, undeterred by the cold weather, and smoothed her white braid over her shoulder, readying herself to cast some spells. “No, I don’t have to leave for Arendelle until tomorrow. Besides, I’d rather be doing this anyway.” She sent a flurry of ice from her wand to decorate the stone walls with snowflake designs.

                With permission from Headmaster North, Jack and Elsa were transforming the Great Hall into a winter wonderland. They both had an affinity for the cold, so they enjoyed creating this room of ice and snow. Jack flew around on his broomstick to form snow clouds high by the ceiling while Elsa remained on the ground, covering the stone floor with frozen crystals to make an ice rink. Icicles hung from the large fir tree at the end of the room, sparkling in the light that peeked through the clouds above, and snow glittered around the edges of the rink.

                “Wow,” Jack sighed after they had finished, “it’s beautiful.”

                “It is,” Elsa agreed, gazing around at their masterpiece.

                They were silent for a few moments, letting the falling snowflakes drift over them, before Jack cleared his throat and said, “Well, thanks again for the help. It turned out really nicely.” Elsa smiled at the boy. “I just hope it’s enough to please my friends. I don’t understand why they aren’t happy about it being Christmas!”

                Elsa looked contemplative for a moment, catching a snowflake on her fingertip and watching it melt. Then she looked at him, icy blue eyes turned soft as she said, “Just remember what Christmas is truly about. It’s not about winter break,” she smiled, “the presents,” she pointed to the tree, “or even the snow,” she gestured around them. “Look deep in your heart. What does Christmas mean to _you_?”

                Jack stood silently, slightly dumbfounded, but he didn’t have time to answer or even think on her words, for Elsa’s sister, Anna, came sliding into the room with a worried-looking Kristoff trailing behind. Anna nearly dropped the box she was carrying in an attempt to balance herself, but Kristoff stopped her from falling into a large pile of snow with strong hands on her shoulders.

                “Wow,” Anna breathed, “this is _amazing_! A bit dangerous—well, I mean, not, like, life-or-death kind of dangerous, but just, I’m so clumsy and, well, you know what I mean…It’s _amazing_!”

                “So much ice.” Kristoff gazed around in awe. “I might cry.”

                “We’ve brought some non-frozen decorations!” Anna exclaimed, pulling ornaments and tinsel and sprigs of holly out of the box she held. “Let’s get to work!”

                Elsa gave Jack one last wistful look before turning away to help her sister from falling again, leaving Jack Frost to figure out what she meant by her question.

                _What does Christmas mean to_ you _?_

~*~

“Okay, everyone has their eyes closed? Alright, just a little bit farther…okay…now watch out here, it’s a little slippery…and…open your eyes!”

                Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup opened their eyes, and each breathed in a gasp of amazement.

                “Oh my goodness!” Rapunzel squealed, bringing her hands up to her face and grinning.

                “Whoa,” Hiccup exhaled, eyes widening at the sight surrounding him.

                “Oh, Jack…wow!” Merida laughed, twitching her nose under a fallen snowflake.

                “Do you guys like it?” Jack asked, hopefully. They all expressed affirmative responses, smiling and laughing, and Jack felt his heart swell at their happiness. “I just wanted you guys to understand why Christmas is so special to me. I didn’t really understand why you guys were so sad, but I do now; it’s because you’re not with your families, which I can’t really relate to. But…” Jack sighed, hesitating, but continued, “But you guys are my family now. Christmas is about spending time with the people you love, and, while I know you can’t be with your parents, I hope you can have fun with the people around you now. Like me. So, basically, I guess I’m saying that…” he cringed, “that I love—”

                A sudden, wet coldness hit him in the face, dripping into his ear and down his neck, interrupting his heartfelt speech. He turned and saw Merida bouncing a snowball up and down in her hand and swinging her red and gold scarf, smirking.

                “Alright, frost boy, we get it. Now let’s have some fun!” She threw the snowball at Jack, who ducked out of the way and laughed, hopping on his broomstick. He muttered an incantation, and his three friends’ shoes turned into ice skates, so they slid around in swirls and twirls, dancing in the snowy winds as Jack watched from overhead.

                After a while, other students came trickling in to join the fun, the Thorston twins and Arendelle royalty among them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut engaged in an epic snowball fight, Anna and Elsa built a snowman together, and Kristoff made snow angels, perfectly content to just lie in the white fluff.

                Soon, Headmaster North joined them, hauling a sack over his shoulder that he placed next to the tree. He handed out presents to each of the students, who graciously accepted them and radiated pure joy.

                Jack wandered over to Merida, who was caressing her new bow, and smirked. “As if you needed another weapon.” Merida rolled her eyes at him, and he soon softened, asking, “Are you happy now?”

                Merida smiled. “I still miss my family, but I guess being here with you isn’t _so_ bad.”

                “Hey!” Jack shouted, indignant. “I’d like to say I’m pretty cool!”

                “The coolest,” Merida replied, no sarcasm in her voice. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

                They suddenly heard a shriek and a giggle nearby and looked to see Rapunzel, held in Hiccup’s arms.

                “Mistletoe!” she cheered, pointing above them.

                Jack jumped back from Merida, surprised, but she pulled him back, saying, “Oh, come on, don’t get frosty on me…” She winked and pecked him lightly on the cheek, eliciting whoops and howls from those around them, and he felt himself grow warm.

                “Jack! Your face is as red as my hair!” Merida laughed.

                “Merry Christmas, Mer,” Jack whispered back, and he jumped onto his broomstick and flew into the air, magicking more and more snowflakes to fall below on his friends—no. His _family_.


End file.
